Hybridtalia
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: Welcome to Hybrid-talia,don't be afraid newcomers.There may be mosters and demons and creatures of nightmares, but we're not all bad.Enjoy your stay,and your needed,we'll bring yo back.T for blood,cursing,and France being France later.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Hetalia!

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a normal day, well, as normal as it was for the nations. The meeting room was in utter chaos again, with France and England argueing about some trivial thing, like England's cooking. Italy was chatting about pasta with Romano, who was glaring daggers at Germany. Greece was sleeping while Russia tortured the poor Baltics and Canada was as invisible as ever. America was ranting about some crazy plan of his with Japan until Germany decided to put a stop to all of the ruckus. Of course, Germany failed as America decided to yell at the other male.<p>

The meeting continued on in this manner, the fights seeming to get worse, until a voice echoed through the room. _'Come, come to our land. Please come and play with us.'_

The voice shut up the nations and sent America cowering behind England. "Is...is it a g-ghost?" Russia stopped torturing the Baltics and raised an eyebrow at America. The only one unaffected was England.

"I wonder who said that?" Canada asked.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm Canada."

"Alright, whoever said that is just messing with us!" Germany said."And whoever-"

"Or whatever!" America added. Germany looked annoyed at the interuption, but continued.

"Or whatever said that, should show themselves immediately." Before all hell could break loose, there was a bright flash of light and everyone died due to an ATOMIC BOMB! ... Lol, just kidding. It WAS a bomb though, made of FAIRY MAGIC! :DDDDD

* * *

><p>The light faded and Russia woke up in... somewhere! YEAH! SOMEWHERE! XD<p>

The place didn't look like anything on Earth. There were floating islands, and four islands in a rainbow colored ocean. Fish with bird wings were flying around and a flaming ferret ran by, but it didn't seem to know it was on fire. Russia slowly sat up, he was sore and somewhat scared. Being alone here, in some crazy world that you've never been to is kind of scary after all. He looked around, noting that this island was in the water, where islands should be, and that he was on a long beach. There was a forest behind him and he saw that the other nations were there too. Russia, still alittle shaky, stood and began to walk unsteadily towards the group. Everyone else seemed to be asleep, but they all looked a little different.

England suddenly woke up, looking around. Russia noticed that he seemed to have white, feathered wings and a long white tunic. Slowly the other natoins started to wake up, each of them having some animalistic trait, real or mythical. Wondering if it was the same for him, Russia walked over to the ocean. Looking down in the water he noticed how it froze over, creating a kind of mirror. Russia hit the frozen water, landing face first onto it. He pushed himself up and stared at his own reflection, noticing the wavering form behind him.

He shuddered. So they weren't alone? Was it a person? Or was it an animal? He turned slowly, praying that who or whatever it was, it was friendly. A large sword just barely touched the skin of Russia's neck, the cold metal just barely grazing his jugular vein.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" England yelled, colliding with the form. The sword disappeared from Russia's neck, pulled back with it's owner.

"Wha...what? Who's that?" Russia said, hoping to get an answer from Engalnd. More of the nations were awake now, Canada frantically searching for Kumajiro, America staring at England, and the others looking around.

"G-Germany! Where are we?" Italy said, grabbing onto Germany's arm.

"Britannia, why do you always ruin the fun?" A girl's voice asked, accompanied by a sad _Chiii. _England looked over at the girl, still trying to choke the assassin.

"Britannia! That huuurrrtttsss..." The kid whined.

"Then why'd you summon us?" England snapped.

"I was only trying to summon yoooouuuu..." The kid whined once more.

"He really was only trying to summon you, but Inara got in the way." The girl said apologetically and making an extremely innocent face while batting her eyes,"I'm so sorry Britannia, I should have been watching Inara better. We didn't mean to drag your friends into this. It won't happen again, I swear upon the Great Mother. But since they are here, can you introduce us?" Her long blue hair swayed in the wind as she blushed slightly, holding a little white furred blue dragon. She had black bat-like wings with golden, leathery membrane and a sapphire spade at the end of her tail. Her black ears were down, showing that she was upset. England let go of the boy. Said boy had mousy hair and large wolf ears and a tail. His legs bent like a wolves and even had wolf paws at the back.

Both of them appeared to be young, and both carried unusually large weapons. The boy hard a giant sword, while the girl had a huge gun, twice the size of a normal gun, strapped across her back. Russia actually felt threatened by the strange pair, but shocked at how England was scolding them.

"And another thing! You DO NOT summon me at random! You send a scream or wisp to send me a message, that way I can give you my consent for coming here! Do you two understand me?" He said, frowning. The boy sniffled and wiped his eyes before throwing himself at England.

"I'M SORRY BRITANNIA! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN WITHOUT CONTACTING YOU FIRST!" He cried, half shrieked, to England. England rubbed the boys head gently.

"Five, calm down. You're going to make yourself throw up." He said.

"...Can you introduce us to your friends, Britannia? Or can I play hunt...er, uh..." The girl slowly reached for her gun, blushing and watching the woods behind the curious America and happy Canada and Kumajiro. "No sudden movements." The boy had instinctively pulled out his sword and got into a defensive position in front of England. He narrowed his eyes to slits. The girl suddenly tore her gun off her back, the weaponinstantly growing ten times bigger as she pointed towards the North American brothers. "HIT THE DECK!" She yelled as she pulled the trigger. America and Canada threw themselves to the ground as the beam of multi-colored light blasted past them.

A loud yelp sounded as the beam collided with a humongous wolf-like creature, who's skin appeared to be made of molten rock. "Damn, hellhounds. Not as bad as the blood hounds, but still pretty bad." Russia, who was in a state of panic, was staring at the two with wide eyes.

"Yo Britannia. You gunna tell them, or shall I?" The girl said, gesturing to the group.

"You should introduce yourselves. And use proper grammar." England said. The boy immediately stepped forward on thoes irregular legs that he adorned.

"My name is Experiment 5. I am just known as 5." He said, bowing to them all.

"And I'm Experiment Zero! You can call me X, X Zero, or just Zero! I'm a third human, a third frost dragon, and a third shadow hawk! And this is my trusty partner Frost Princess, Inara mi' Kana Tsukita Igneous Mana Tetrizi the Third! You can just call her Inara though!" Zero said excitedly. 5 just raised an eyeborw at Zero.

"WEEEEIIIIRRRDDDDD!" 5 Shouted, grinning at Zero and Inara in what he called: 'The epic smile of epicness'. Zero flicked off 5 while grinning broadly.

"So...Will you tell them or shall I?"

_"Kiii? Shuu.."_

"They're newcomers."

"_Kyuu...N-new..."_

Zero smiled at the little dragon. 5 hid behind England and flicked Zero off. Zero responded by pulling her gun off her back.

"DO THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU! AND BRITANNIA, WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?" 5 cowered behind England.

"Zero! Put the gun away and I'll tell you, Dammit!" England yelled. Zero lowered the large gun slightly and whined.

"I don't wanna put it away, but fine. At least I got to test it. Now answer my question." the gun shrank and was replacedin it's normal spot.

"They're other nations from my world. This is Russia, Italy, Germany, Prussia, Poland, America, and France," England started, grimacing when he said France.

"Nice to meet you all!...Chi? It looks like you fergot someone..." Zero said.

_"F-for...got? Kyuu?"_

" It means that you don't remember."

_"Chii!" _5's eyes widened as he stared at Canada. He walked over to Canada, freezing when he was about two feet away from him. With a loud shriek, a bang, and a blur, 5 was pinned to the ground by someone larger than him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING MESSING WITH MY BLACK MAGIC? I MIGHT AS WELL POISON YOU!" The man shrieked. He had silverish-gray skin and venomous green hair that was sticking up like quills. The whole time Zero had made her way to stand by Canada.

"Hey, what's yer name?"

_"N-naaaaame?" _Canada jumped a little and started stuttering.

"I-I'm C-Canada..." Canada watched as England proceded to pry the quill-haired male from 5.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Canada. Since your the only one not that intrested in the fight, maybe I should tell you a little about this place." Zero smiled kindly, which Canada found unsettling. He was used to being invisible and he wasn't even sure this was a good place to be noticed. The quills of the mans hair had gone back to the silky looking mass on his stitched head. He looked at Canada through the blindfold that concealed his eyes.

"Do you know that demon? He seems to know you." Zero remarked, petting Inara's head.

"I don't really know any...demons..."Canada said, as if he was having trouble admitting that this was real. The demon walked over to Canada, his long black cloak hiding what he was wearing beneath it. Stopping only about a couple inches behind Canada, he smirked, the stitched corners of his mouth going up.

"I know you, Canada. I've met you in the Fade..." He giggled, the sound making Canada shiver. The man sounded like he had barely talked in a thousand years.

"Isn't that the place you go when your spirit leaves your body? Like, if your sleeping or dead or knocked out?" Zero asked, tilting her head. The demon stopped his walking, now only five feet away from the group. Turning around, he grinned, revealing his sharp, animalistic teeth.

"Yes. Most people can't, but I can. Demons can enter the Fade at will. But me... I'm continuously linked there. I can use that to travel anywhere I want without being noticed." He said. "It probably has to do with the fact that my eyes are in the Black City." Canada shivered, thinking about the fact that he had no eyes. Russia seemed shocked as well.

"The place with those wicked powerful demons? Demon gods? What are they called? Arche...Arc...Archdemons? Is that right? Or was it Arche-draconian?" Zero asked, obviously trying to remember.

"Yes, Archdemons. They're actually false gods, plauged by evil blood from some demons, like pride, greed, sloth, or rage demons. Though, if they were to be plauged by Fear demon blood, it would tear the veil." He said. He noticed everyone staring at him. "Ahh... it seems that I've forgotten to introduce my self. I'm Kage No Akumu, translated it means "Shadow of Nightmare"."

"Cool! I know this ancient shadow dragon named Kage no Shi. He always calls me Kori no Kage. His name means Shadow of Death, my given name means Shadow of the Ice! He tells all these stories about Earth when he was young and the begining of our world! Once he said he fought an archdemon, but ya can't trust everything he says!" Zero exclaimed.

"Olllllddddd..." Akumu said, laughing and making some stitches come loose. He put a hand to his jaw and held it in place. "Damn this body. If only it wasn't so fragile it would be the perfect creation... humans break to easily and the stitches aren't holding to well..." Akumu, to all the nations that were standing there, shocked them all by stitching his jaw back on. He opened his jaw to his full extent and then closed it.

"You know, I can't help but wonder if something is wrong with me for thinking that's the coolest thing I've ever seen." Zero said.

"There is! That's sooooo like gross." Poland said, looking away from the sight.

"Well, I think it's cool. Don't be rude. And the only thing that's wrong with me is that I'm a mutant freak, even for a hybrid!" Zero yelled the last part, tearing up slightly.

"Kyuu..." Inara said comfortingly. Akumu patted Zero's shoulder, unsure what to do. He just KNEW she was crying.

"OMG! I am, like, sooo sorry! I didn't mean to make you, like, cry!" Poland said, apologizing. Zero smiled again.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." She said, looking down. Akumu was standing in a frozen stature. His breathing was light, like a breeze in summer. Poland looked at him in a strange way, as though asking if he's okay. America, who's mind finally seemed to comperhend what was going on, looked towards England and burst out laughing.

"Ah, man! England's wearing a dress! That's frickin' hilarious! Hahahahaha!" He exclaimed, pointing and laughing at England. 5 jumped on America and slapped him.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO BRITANNIA LIKE THAT! HOW DARE YOU!" 5 barked, his lip pulled up in disgust.

"5, leave him be. After all they've never seen Britanna Angel before." Zero said. 5 stared at Zero in confusion. He looked more confused than he ever felt in his life. "You know what I mean. They haven't seen him like this before."

"Oh. You lost me alittle." 5 said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's just set up camp here for now, it's getting dark." Akumu snapped out of his trance like state just then.

"BLOOD HOUNDS!" He shrieked, looking at 5 and Zero.

"Shit! Okay! Who here are fliers?" Zero yelled, looking around. Prussia was laughing and flying a few feet above the ground. She looked to America and Canada, who both had similar wings. Russia also had wings, but they were more like a bat's wings and were purple and red, he also had a purple tail like Zero's.

"5, GET 4,3,2, AND 1 RIGHT NOW!" Akumu yelled at the boy. 5 immediately nodded and jumped into a tree. From up there, he cupped his hands onto his mouth and screamed. He screamed so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. A group of people immediately began heading towards them all.

"Do we run of fight? I wanna fight! That will be lots of fun!" Zero exclaimed."Besides we can't keep running!"

"Chi!" Inara chirped in agreement. 5 jumped down and landed in front of England.

"I'll protect Britannia!" 5 said, pulling out his ridiculously huge sword from behind him. It left all the nations there wondering how the hell it was even possible to carry that with his size.

"Everyone get close, and you, Albino, get down here!" Zero commanded. Inara leapt off Zero's shoulder and immediately grew to match Germany's height. Everyone huddled together in a group, most pulling out their weapon of choice, Italy pulling out his white flag. Prussia landed and hurried over to the group, just as the creatures burst from the woods. They were covered in shadows, a writhing mass of blackness,so much that you couldn't even see their wolf bodies. Demonic red eyes glared at the group, a sound of thunder as it growled. They were huge, but that was not the worst thing about the creature. Crimson leaked form thier bodies, pooling around their feet, and as one opened it's mouth the stink of rotting flesh engulfed the group. Their yellow teeth were barred in a psycotic grin.

5 swung at one that got to close to England, stainging his hands a violent red. He was shivering, giggling and almost falling to one side. Zero drew a strange symbol in the air with one hand while grabbing her gun off her back. Inara ranto her master for the attack, right before Zero finished chanting.

"DUAL PHOENIX CANNON ALPHA!" Zero yelled as the gun glowed and connected with her arm, forming a metallic bird on her arm. Inara transformed and copied the weapon. "Power up complete, prepare to fire in 3...2...1...FIRE!" Two bursts of flame shot from the weapon and burned one of the beasts. At that moment, more chose to burst from the woods and quickly surrounded the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Hetalia!

* * *

><p>5 was looking into the trees behind the blood hounds. He smirked at the four hulking forms behind the hounds. Zero grinned and punched an oncoming monster, hand bloodied by the beast. Inara was running around pouncing on any blood hounds that dared attack her new friends. A loud hiss resounded from behind the monsters.<p>

"GET DOWN AND COVER YOUR EARS!" 5 screamed at the others. They knew not to take chances and did as they were ordered.

"WAIT! Inara's out there!" Zero yelled, pointing to the young dragon in the center of the beasts, tearing them apart as best she could without being overwhelmed. Her efforts were practically usless, however, seeing as there were to many of them for her to take on."I have to go get her!" And with that, Zero leapt into the horde, fighting her way to her best friend.

She punched one, and kicked another, giving her room to reach Inara, but they were surounded. An echoing gun shot sounded and a woman with cat ears came running into the horde weilding six guns at once. She kept shooting to clear a path for Zero.

"2!" 5 screamed, jumping to his feet as he ran toward the woman. The blood hounds ripped chunks from his skin as he ripped them in half with just his back legs and arms. He reached the woman and ripped a blood hound coming after her from behind in half.

Zero reached Inara, throwing herself over her, trying to protect her. Inara tried to wiggle free, but it was a weak effort."2! Inara's hurt bad and I'm afraid to go nuclear!" Zero yelled to her, feeling claws and fangs and pushing back the urge to use her deadliest defence. 2 looked at the 5 and Zero.

"Then I'll go fire shadow to buy you time to get out of here!" She said. 5 gave her a horrified look.

"B-but if you do that y-you'll need one of the other experiments..." 2 grinned at him.

"Then you'll have to do for now!" She said, grabbing his hand and holding him in a death grip. They were surrounded by flames and disappeared. In their place was a giant wolf-ish creature covered in flames.

"I didn't agree! I'll use Nuclear if you take Inara out of here! And the new guys!" Zero exclaimed. The fire wolf looked at her.

"No." It said in a voice that was mixed between the dangerous voice of 2 and the childish voice of 5. "If we leave, we all leave together. 1, 3, AND 4, GET EVERYONE ELSE OUT OF HERE AND WE SHALL GET ZERO AND INARA!" As if on cue, three other forms came out of nowhere.

"Inara I'm gonna throw you to the fire wolf. I'll get away with Nuclear Dragon...you trust me right?" Zero said to Inara. Inara responded with a chirp. Zero grabbed the dragon around the middle and stood quickly, throwing Inara high into the air. The wolf immediately jumped, catching Inara and landing on the ground.

"Follow us now!" The wolf commanded, running through the woods. The nations were quick to run after them.

"WAIT? WHAT ABOUT ZERO!" England yelled.

"She can take care of herself." The wolf said, stopping at a cliff. "Now off you go, Britannia." It grabbed England with it's tail and threw him off the cliff. This caused the other nations panicked, some trying to back away.

Zero smiled, they were safe and now she could get away safely. She felt extreme warmth as a bluish purple aura surrounded her, compressing around her until finally it exploded, disintegrating a few blood hounds and blowing the rest backwards. Now, with wings open and tail swishing, Zero leapt into the air, the aura now in the form of a gigantic dragon in a similar stance as herself.

"Anyone with wings fly. LIke you, Russian and you American and Canadian. Also, the albino Prussian and German." The wolf said, throwing them over the cliff one by one. Most of them panicked, but Prussia, having watched Gilbird many times, spread his wings and caught an updraft.

"Guys! Open your wings! If you don't you'll die!" Prussia called to them. Russia was probably the one who figured it out next. Then Germany easily figured it out, Canada figured it out and had to help America before he slammed into the ground. Once everyone was, hovering...can you call it that? The were gonna have a hard time learning to fly if the sharp jolts of most of the fliers was the best they could do. Once they were in the air, Zero landed to carry all non-fliers. The wolf turned back into 2 and 5.

"All right, off teh cliff vith you!" 1 said, pushing 5 mercilessly. Zero laughed at 5 as the non-fliers climbed onto her back. 5 shot up, his flaming wings like a phoenix's. He grabbed 1 and pulled her off the cliff grinning stupidly.

"Aww... come now~! Vhy don't ve both fly upvards!" 5 giggled, pulling her along with him.

"PUT ME DOWN ZIS INSTANT YOU TWIT!" 1 demanded. Now in the air, Zero was hysterical.

"Put you down? ALVIGHT!" With that, 5 dropped the girl. 1 screamed as she fell, only to be caught by Russia. Russia looked slightly suprised, seeing as how he never expected that to happen.

"Alright guys, let's go home, before the shadow gliders come out." Zero said. "Fliers listen up! Watch 5 or me! Or possibly that little bird with the albino!" 5 just stuck his toungue out at them and staretd making his way upward. He didn't just fly, no , he f***ing HAD to show off.

"Whatever, let's just go," Zero said, heading for one of the floating islands. Italy looked at her questioningly.

"Ve~Where are we going?" He asked.

"Home," the experiments said in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's so short!<strong>_


End file.
